Happy B-Day -Kano x AuthorOC
by Pinza-chan
Summary: My birthday present to the little adorable shit Kano Shuuya.


.

**Present**

* * *

**A/n: I did this 10th of May, on Kano Shuuya's birthday**

**You can change this to reader interest by chaining my name to yours**

* * *

"Morning guys" Kano walked to the living room of hideout. He rubs last of sleep from his eyes and opened them fully, only to see that no one weren't there. Or so he though.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANO!" Mekakushi Dan jumped from hiding places.  
Kano looked at them shocked. "Wait. Do you mean-"  
"How stupid can you be?" Ene asked from Shintaro's phone. "Now is the day when you born 18 years ago."  
"Kano just laughed it off. "Thanks guys."

The Dan gave their presents to Kano, who opened them like little kiddo. He thanked everyone over again and again. He just couldn't stop smiling.  
"Kano, are you ready to go eat birthday cake?" Momo asked.  
"…" Kano stayed quiet and faced the floor. He had blank expression and looked like he was over thinking something.  
"Uh, Kano?" Kido poked him. "Is something wrong?"  
Kano lifted his head up. "Where is Pinza?"  
Kido and Seto looked each others before sighing.  
"Pinza called this morning" Seto started. "She said that she didn't get free day from school or her job. She was really sorry and promised try to come but we don't know if she can make it."  
"I see" Kano said, hint disappointment in his voice. "Well, that isn't big surprise. She provides herself, after all." Kido nodded.  
The rest of day the Dan have fun. They partied until Marry, Momo and Hibiya fell asleep.  
Because of just begun thunderstorm, powers were off, so they decided chat.  
After 20 minutes the front door quietly slide open and teen girl, around 17, stepped inside. Kido saw her but the girl beckoned Kido to be quiet. The girl's red hair was wet and her clothes were soaked. She sneaked to behind Kano.  
"HI KANO!" the girl yelled and hugged him, making him wet too. "Happy birthday you lil shit."  
Kano started laughing. "Hi Pinza-chan~ And thanks."  
Pinza chuckled and let Kano go. Kano rose from the couch and took Pinza's hand to his.  
"Night guys" Kano waved to the Dan. They couldn't even reply before Kano had dragged Pinza to his room.  
Kano gave spear clothes to Pinza and soon they were talking while Kano dried her hairs; Kano wa sitting on his bed and Pinza was sitting on the floor front of him.  
"Hey Kano?"  
"Hm?" Kano hummed as a replied.  
"I'm sorry" Pinza whispered.  
"Huh?" Kano stopped rubbing towel to her head. "Why?"  
"Because I didn't make it" Pinza sighed. "It was already past of eleven when I came. That means I didn't make it to your birthday…"  
"Pffft- Don't worry about it. I'm happy you came" Kano pet her head.  
"Anyways" Pinza spun around and grabbed something from her bag. "Happy birthday Kano-kun~"  
She gave a present, which were wrapped to beautiful chocolate brown paper with gold bow. Kano looked at it and pointed himself.  
"For me?"  
"No, for the wall behind you" Pinza rolled her eyes. "Of course it's for you, baka!"  
"Ku ku ku~" Kano laughed and accept the present. He carefully opened the paper and took a book from inside of it. He looked it in amaze for while before he opened it.  
"_Happy birthday Kano! I wanted to give to you something special but I didn't have money to buy anything cool, so I made this. I hope you like it. –Pinza_  
_P.S. I know I don't say it so often but I __like __love you. embarrassing_"  
Pinza was nervous because the empty face what Kano wear.  
"Uh.. I-it's a photo-album" Pinza rubbed back of her head. "I know it isn't so amazing but-"  
"I like it" Kano cut her off.  
"Huh?" Pinza blinked. "You l-like it?"  
"Yeah" Kano flipped the paged and saw many pictures. Each of them held a memory or two. "It's really cool. You worked lot for it, didn't you?"  
"Well… I guess so" Pinza chuckled.  
"But, why it end in half way?" Kano titled his head.  
Pinza laughed genteelly. "It's because the story is still unfinished. We are still writing it."  
Kano smiled, not one of his fake smiles but a true smile. "Heh, I think so."  
But then Pinza sobered. "You weren't lying, right? About that you like it?"  
Kano looked little upset and angry. He grabbed Pinza's arm and pulled her to the bed. Soon, Pinza was lying on the bed, Kano top of her.  
"You know" Kano breathed to her ear, making her shiver. "You are the only one, who I couldn't ever lie to. So, why is it so hard to believe me?"  
Pinza looked to Kano's frustrated eyes. "I do believe you. But it just really important to me that you like it." She smiled. "And I'm glad, so glad, that you meant it." Her happiness was almost touchable.  
Kano leaned closer to her. "Of course I like it. It means to lot to me that you made it for me."  
Now, their noses were touching. "And one more thing."  
"Yeah?" Pinza's voice was low.  
"I love ya too" Kano smirked before placing his lips to hers.

**-Extend ending-**

"I was right" Shintaro whispered.  
"Okay, you won" Seto replied.  
"But how did you know?" Kido asked.  
"Wasn't it clear?" Shintaro asked.  
"Master means, how Kano always dragged Pinza to his room, whenever she came" Ene explained.  
Needless to say, they were watching Pinza and Kano, the whole time.

* * *

**A/n: Happy birthday Kano! Love ya, you lying little shit! ;D**

**If you liked my story, maybe give me like on Facebook?** www. facebook UndeadPinza **(add com / ,****remove spaces,****Fanfiction doesn't let write URL)**


End file.
